Monster Girls and The Lone Wanderer
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: A Modern Cowboy and Monster Girls. That's it. That's all. Rated M for Lemons, Limes, Violence, Language and more Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Good evening. Now, this is my first chapter for a new story I am writing for a new anime that I just picked up. It reminded me so much of DxD with the Ecchi content and its filled with alot of the things I enjoy. One of those being monster girls. Ive always enjoyed reading these thing, on the Monster Girl Encyclopedia. Just my thing I suppose.**

 **This is a Rated M story for everything you know I am all about. We have Violence... lots of that. We have language, Lemons, Limes and we have some nice Romance.**

 **So, this is going to be a harem story and I will be adding into this series by adding things from MGE((Monster Girl Encyclopedia.)). Like tendencies for certain things for each creature.**

 **So the harem? Well its going to be Miia the Lamia, Rachnera the Arachne and Zombina the Living Dead Girl.**

 **I know that this is probably a taboo kind of thing, but you know what. Its fanfiction. No harm no foul. Plus come on... these girls are hot. -shrug-**

 **Anyways, if you dont want to read this story then do not, but you guys know from my other stories im damn good at what I do.**

 **So, the main character will have all of his kindness traits but I will make him more of a man to deal with the girls. Alot of the time I really wished he would have taken control. Harem king has to be a pimp ya dig?**

 **Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Kimihito Kurusu, also known as The Lone Wanderer. His name came from his attire choices and the fact he's extremely anti-social. Kimihito is a mercenary hired under the government. His main work is under the Cultural Exchange Program though sometimes the main government of Japan calls him in for his work. His job is to handle situations that cannot be handled with official means, which means that Kimihito's work is in fact illegal and if he gets caught or held hostage, there is nothing anyone can do. Basically, think Black Op's military. They do not exist under any official means.

So, why was he called The Lone Wanderer? Well, it's due to the fact he dresses up as some sort of Modern Cowboy. A high-crowned, wide-brimmed hat of brown leather. On the base of the heat, above the brim was a red stripe. He also wore a leather mask, which protected him against gas, though it wasn't a permanent protection. Only gave him extra time against such things. It let him breathe easier. The mask covered his nose and mouth with a few mesh slits for breathing purposes. ON his chest was a brown leather vest, with matching gauntlets and boots. He wore a poncho around his shoulders. On his hips were two holsters and there was also a holster behind him on his behind. In the two holsters on his hips were two steel revolvers that were chambered for the .44 magnum. They were 8 inch barrels with a six round cylinder. They were Colt Anaconda's. Behind him was a modified Colt with an eight inch barrel but it was a break action gun. It fired special rounds of his own design. The revolvers were steel but colored black. On his back next to the special gun was a Katana with a sheath that was strapped to his vest that he could easily just reach behind and grasp. He also had several bandoleers full of ammo strapped to his chest and hips. Among his ammo on his Bandoleer, he also had several grenades that were filled with sand and a very small amount of TNT, which was used as a blinding technique.

Ok, he actually isn't called the Lone Wanderer… but he thought it sounded cool so that's what he calls himself. Most people call him by Rattlesnake or The Rattlesnake or some variation of this term. This was because of the image of a Western Diamondback Rattlesnake on his vest.

Normally, he wore baggy clothing as he did go outside in Japan as no one but very few people knew about his double life as a Mercenary. His only clothing were all black, as it was his favorite color. The reason why Kimihito dressed up as a cowboy was due to the fact he was trained in America by several professional gunslingers in Arizona and cowboy tradition was popular in the southwest and he just grew up with it. Now, why was he in Japan but trained in America? Well it ties into why he was anti-social. His parents were murdered at a young age by a human and a monster. He was adopted by an American family and taken to America as the couple were only in Japan for a vacation. He came back to Japan around twenty four, serving a mercenary for several countries, including America, Russia, Japan, Britain, France. He served along side military operations in the Middle East. During a vacation in Japan, he was approached by a long time friend of his that he kept in touch with for the most part, though she also led a secret life. After she found out through the government about his work, she offered him a position within the government for more solid work and a more solid paycheck. He accepted.

Monster's exist in the world now, though now the world has accepted them into society and actually allowed them to coexist with humans without fear. Monster's have existed throughout the world and have been always in hiding until recently. Most of them were violent species, though this wasn't necessarily out of cruelty. Due to the fact there are very few male monsters, coupled with the fact that male monsters were extremely rare, human males were often sought out for procreation. Only very few species have actually killed humans for food or anger or just plain cruelty and even then, not every single subject in the species are the same. Like humans, some people are just violent, no matter the race. This is known as the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill which was passed through pretty much 95% of the world's countries. There are several rules and regulations that each pill handles, though there are still some loopholes, which is where Kimihito steps in. When the government cannot handle certain situations because of the bill, they sent in Kimihito to deal with it. Usually with Lethal Force. Just because something is legal, doesn't mean it's not wrong.

* * *

Kimihito was currently in his house, making lunch. He lived in Japan in a large house that was in a good neighborhood. It was mainly large underground because he and the government both agreed that his job needs to be kept secret, though there was a loophole as his friend, Ms. Smith, would abuse. It was then that the doorbell rang and Kimihito was not expecting anyone. He grabbed one of the many guns in the house, which this one was currently located in a secret panel in the kitchen. It was another black 8 inch colt anaconda. Cocking the hammer back, he kept the gun behind the door as he opened it, which would open to his right. He had the gun and his hand away from any prying eyes, only to spot his friend.

"Would you please put the gun down? It's a very scary weapon darling." Ms. Smith stated. She has long black hair and pale brown eyes. She wore a professional suit, all black with a black skirt and stockings to match her suit. Opening the door fully, Kimihito revealed his large weapon and with the skill of a gunslinger, spun it around a few times on his finger before depositing it into the holster on his behind.

"You are supposed to call ahead..." Kimihito said with annoyance. Kimihito was normally someone who stayed away from social situations. He would not go to the movies, very rarely attended supermarkets, and only left his house during missions or when he really had to go shopping. He had almost everything he needed delivered to his house, including groceries except for some rare occasions. This was the only person he ever talked with, besides his parents, that wouldn't get a cold look from him.

"Sorry Darling, but this is just more fun to catch you by surprise. Plus I am here to bring something for you."

"Oh? I didn't order anything."

Ms. Smith stepped away and then a truck pulled up to the front of his house, and out came a Lamia, which was a monster that had a half human female body, from the stomach up and the rest of the body was that of a snake. Mainly, a Python or an anaconda. They were constrictors. "This is gonna be your new roommate!"

Kimihito slammed his door shut after giving Ms. Smith a very angry look. The Lamia looked at Ms. Smith with a very depressed look in her eyes only for the human woman to smile and unlock his door as she also had a set of keys. The Lamia followed her in per Ms. Smith's instructions and they both entered the kitchen where Kimihito was making lunch.

"Alright Kimihito." Ms. Smith said, not calling him darling as this time she was being very serious. "I know you have a grudge against the monster species but I already showed you the documentation. Not all monsters or humans are violent. I get it, you don't trust this bill but I am getting kind of sick of this."

Kimihito continued to make lunch for himself, which consisted of a sandwich, though now he was making another sandwich for Ms. Smith.

"Look, I will make you an offer. If you can keep the Lamia for two months… I will allow you to send her back if you do not like her. Just… come on. Please? I want to help you out with this anti-social crap." She said, taking the sandwich as it was passed down by a plate. It was then she noticed that he was making a third sandwich, this time with double the meat and no veggies. She stayed silent and watched as Kimihito placed it on a new plate, placing it in front of the Lamia.

"You mistake my Anti-Social personality for hatred. I may not trust them, but I do not hate them." He explained, eating his sandwich as he sat on the counter and looked at the two of them.

"Nothing will bring them back… not even the distrust." Ms. Smith said quietly.

"I know… and I've accepted that… but it's hard to let go of everything… let go of the anger and the distrust, but I know that I need to try." He said with a small smirk.

"You mean… you'll take her in?"

"How many other host family's have you tried?"

"Four..." The Lamia stated, looking down. "They all feared me..."

"Ah. Makes sense as you are a snake. Most people don't even like the true animal." He said with a wry smile. "Well, If you really want me to, I will take her in though I will need some help in understanding her kind."

"I can do all of that. I have all of the books but I think you will learn more by just being around her. Now, I am sure you know of the laws."

"I am well aware of the laws, but my house is considered territory that the government cannot touch. Ergo, anything in my house is above the law." He said with a smirk. "But I'm guessing you knew this as you always have a plan up your sleeve."

"Oh who me? Never." She said, acting all innocent.

"Uh huh. Well, again, I don't mind taking her in. Snakes do not bother me and I actually prefer them over dogs or cats. I had a pet rattlesnake when I was a kid."

"I remember… you showed me pictures of you handling the thing. How the fuck did you not get bit?"

"Snakes are not out to get us. If you don't provoke them, they are just like any wild creature out there. The snake learned to trust me and we became good friends. Sadly, he passed away two years ago… Ah well. He was a great snake. So… now that we are past this subject… What do I do about my job and her?"

"You can tell her if you want." Ms. Smith said with a thumbs up.

"Uh huh. Wouldn't you think my job would make the non human species hate me?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Possibly but I doubt it. I think they would understand that you only do it for the good of the world." Ms. Smith said with another thumbs up.

"Fine. So, what now?"

"Well, now I take my leave and let you two get acquainted." She said before leaving the house quickly, leaving the Lamia and Kimihito alone in the kitchen.

"I… I'm sorry for being a bother and putting you out." The red headed snake lady stated.

"It's fine." Kimihito said quickly, looking away from the Lamia.

"Do… you hate me?"

"No." He stated. "I just have a bad past regarding monsters."

"What did they do?"

"Killed my mother and father." He stated. "I… I lost them when I was really small… I barely remember them now."

"I'm sorry. Not all monsters would go around and do that! I promise!" She stated, trying to cheer him up.

"I know." He said, looking up at her now. She was really gorgeous for a monster girl. She had bright long red hair, amber slitted eyes. She has fangs in her mouth like a snake would and her ears were long and pointy as well as red. She has a very curvy figure with enormous breasts. She was absolutely stunning. He found himself staring for a moment and looked away, his face red. _'_ _Damnit. This is going to be hard to be a gentleman.'_ He thought. He hasn't had much experience with the opposite sex, the only two he interacted with constantly was his mother and Ms. Smith.

"Are you sure I can stay?"

"Absolutely." He stated, looking at her. "I have a lot of room in this house and I can easily find you a place to sleep. In-fact, I shall go and handle that now." He stated, walking around the island in the kitchen, only to spot how long she was. _'Oh… this is going to be even harder than I thought to get her a room.'_ He thought with a wry smile. He went up the stairs and entered one of the guest rooms. It was used for storage but it was about as large as his bedroom which would easily house three of the Lamia's if needed. The government took good care of him. _'Well…_ _time to get to work.'_ He thought, beginning to move things out of the room and into the basement, going up the stairs and down the stairs constantly.

The Lamia followed him over to the staircase after five minutes of waiting and asked what he was doing.

"I have to get you a room so I am removing all of the stuff in the guest room so you can sleep in there. It will take me a while as it has a lot of things from when I was over in America."

"Can I help?"

"No. I don't want you to get hurt or anything. Just go watch TV or something." He stated, giving her a weak smile. Even if he wasn't very social, Kimihito was known for his kindness and gentle nature. He just came off as cold at first. He avoided social situations, but he was still a very kind and gentle soul. Easily able to smile.

The Lamia just watched him at the base of the stairs, watching him work for two hours, removing things from the room. He was finally done when he closed the basement door, smiling a bit at her.

"You have a name?"

"Miia. Miia the Lamia." She stated with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Miia. I am Kimihito. Come up stairs and let me show you to your room. I will even show you around the house." He said with a smile as Miia smiled brightly and followed him around. He spent the next hour showing her around the house, including the first floor of the basement but the other two floors he refused to show her and told her that it's not something for her to know about right now. She understood and didn't ask again.

* * *

It was around 8 P.M when Kimihito decided he would go and take a bath before he would fall asleep. He was one to wake up very early in the morning as he liked to take a 3-4 in the morning jog. He had given her permission to do whatever she wanted in the house if he wasn't there, like watching TV or reading one of his many books. He even cranked up the temperature of the indoor pool he had in the basement, just for her.

* * *

Around 9 P.M, Miia was watching Kimihito sleep, watching as he peacefully and quietly snored away. She put a hand over her heart, looking at him.

' _He's so kind… he doesn't look at me like the others… Maybe… he's the one.'_ She thought before slithering into his bed, curling her long body around his.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Give me some really good reviews heres guys. Criticism is handled but if its just flames because of this particular series, you can leave it at the door.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not exactly a popular anime/manga is it? Ah well. I will have to deal with very few reviews.  
**

 **Now then. I got some criticism and I appreciate it. This is my first fanfic for this series so I am getting into the groove of things alright? This is basically a test fic to see how well I handle it. I apologize.**

 **Now, I did change something last chapter. I stated that there were only FEMALE monsters but I changed it. Now there will be male monsters, but they are a very RARE kind to find plus only very few species have male counterparts. Orcs, Ogres are one of the few with male genders.**

 **Well, I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

Morning came around a bit late for Kimihito. He never used an alarm as his body naturally awoke to the chilly morning, but he didn't awake at the proper time. When he opened his eyes and looked towards the window, the sun was shining through and the clock said 6 a.m. _'I… slept through? I never do that!'_ He thought only to finally awaken completely as he felt something foreign on his boy. He looked down and notice a large tail was wrapped around him, wrapped around his legs, stomach with the tip of a tail wrapped around his shoulder. He looked to his right and spotted Miia, who was sleeping peacefully next to him. _'Oh… This… is… new.'_ He said, scrunching his face up. _'_ _Guess I know why I didn't wake up to the cold… I was warm.'_

"Miia… it's time to get up." Kimihito said, not entirely sure what to do at this point.

"nnnnya…. Five more minutes." Miia mumbled, nuzzling into his right arm. "Actually… how about until I warm up five more degrees…"

"What are you doing in my bed?" He asked.

"Well… I wanted to sleep with you… plus now it's even chillier than before." She stated, lifting her torso up with her chin on her elbow, looking at him with a seductive look in her eyes and smile. "Maybe you can help me with that darling… we are cold blooded creatures you know."

"I didn't know that… then if that is the case." Kimihito stated, sitting up. "I shall go draw you a nice warm bath." He stated, moving his legs off the bed and standing up before a tail wrapped around his torso and yanked him back on the bed, only for Miia to wrap her body around his once again, placing his face into her breasts.

"Nuh uh. It's much nicer if you warm me up." She stated, cooing seductively

' _Fuck. It's true! These monster women are all sex driven creatures!'_ He stated, only for his eyes to focus in on her left breast which just revealed its nipple as it left her sleeping shirt which was more like a vest. _'Fuck.'_ He stated. _'It's… so good looking.'_ It was then he felt her wrap even tighter around him, feeling his legs losing circulation and his breathing becoming harder. _'No no no! She's going to kill me!'_ He yelled in his head before he began to smack her body, getting a bit frantic.

"Oooh darling. Be more gentle with me." She stated, closing her eyes as she nuzzled into his neck trying to fall back asleep.

' _No don't go to sleep! Damnit! Ms. Smith, you knew this would happen didn't you?!'_ He yelled in his head. _'I will get you for this!'_

Kimihito quickly opened his mouth and bit down onto her nipple as his vision was blackening out, only for a scream to come from Miia who yelled out in pleasure. Feeling her loosen up, he gripped the tip of her tail and held onto it, feeling her loosen up even more. He began to rub her tail with his right hand, his fingers playing with her tip like he would play with his own tip. His left hand reached over and smacked the base of her body on the back, where her torso met her snake scales. She yelled out in pleasure and with that, he was finally free. He wriggled out from under her and scrambled to the door, only to let out a yelp as a tail wrapped around his neck and yanked him over to her, snuggling him once again.

"Oh Darling… you should be more gentle! Mmmm."

"Miia! You are going to kill me if you get any tighter! Please just get up!" Kimihito begged. Miia opened her eyes wide and looked down at his body, seeing his body was a bit blue as the oxygen was finally returning to his body.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I… I."

Kimihito patted her head and gave her a small smile. "It's fine… just be more careful next time with how hard you squeeze me. Humans are very delicate." He stated, not knowing he pretty much said she can come snuggle with him again. "Let me go draw you a bath so you can warm up properly." He stated, leaving the room and heading off towards the bathroom. Miia was smiling warmly, seeing how forgiving he was.

' _That… that was an interesting experience.'_ He stated, breathing heavier now so he wouldn't worry Miia. _'It was a bit much.'_ He stated quietly, frowning a bit. _'But if that is how monsters are… then I can't just hate them for it. Plus… not all of it was bad.'_ He stated, a perverted grin appearing on his face for a few seconds as he visioned her body once more as it was. He shook his head quickly and opened the bathroom door, turning on the large bath for some very hot water.

It was then a knock was heard on the door before the door opened.

"Is the bath ready yet?"

"Oh yea!" Kimihito state turning around only for his eyes to widen. "Feel… free… to… jump… in." He stated. There in all her glory was Miia, her breasts in full view and the plump lips of of her vagina which were located right above the scaly part of her skin and a few inches below her navel. About the area where it would be located on a female. She wasn't even attempted to hide it.

"Thank you so much! You're so kind!" She said with a big smile, slinking into the tub. "I'll go in first ok?" She stated.

' _Wait… first?! Does she expect me to go in with her?! Is she nuts?!'_

He began to fidget, slowly moving towards the door as she kept on talking.

"Ah this is so good… Japanese baths are the best! Western baths are too small but the Japanese really know how to relax." She stated with a smile. "In a book I was reading, it was said Japan had hot springs. That sounds really nice and I sure hope that you can I can go one day."

"Maybe one day! Ishallgomakebreakfastnow!" He said, with the second line very rapidly as if it was one word. He moved towards the door only to get a tail wraped around his torso once again before he was yanked into the bath, his clothing instantly soaked. "Miia! I don't need a bath! I took one yesterday!" The killer Kimihito said while thrashing around.

"I hear they have mixed bathing in the hot springs. Doesn't that sound nice!" Miia said, only for Kimihito to stop thrashing. She wrapped her body gently around his legs and torso, her arms around his neck as she pressed her body up against his back.

"It does… but we can't do that." He stated quietly. "The laws prevent it."

"Oh it can't be that bad."

"It is." He stated, gently patting her hand. "Those who break the laws, which prohibit sexual conduct between species… are punished severely. The human is imprisoned for many many years and get their license to be a host revoked… and the monster gets deported back to their homeland to never again be part of the pact. I don't want you to lose the opportunity to experience things with humans." He said quietly, as if feeling a bit sorry for her.

Miia pressed her body even tighter against him, hugging him tightly. "I… never knew. If that is the way it is, then I will respect it. I don't want you imprisoned." She said before removing herself from him.

"Luckily, my house is not bound to the law as my house can technically be called a separate country… just some weird loop holes and all." He stated only for his eyes to widen. _'Wait… why did I tell her that?!'_

"So… we can bathe together in the house?"

"Y-Yes?" He stated, only to instantly regret what he said… or did he only regret not saying it sooner? Miia wrapped herself around him again, snuggling him tightly as she smiled happily.

"I really like spending time with you. You are really kind… and you don't look at me differently."

Kimihito removed himself from her grasp and climbed out of the bath. She would have dragged him back in but she felt a bit of a depressing aura around him.

"I can't afford to discriminate… my job wouldn't allow it." He stated, walking out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him as he leaned his head against the wall nearby. _'Damnit… How could I forget… My job is to kill monsters and humans. She's going to hate me...'_ He thought, leaving the bathroom to the kitchen. "I can't let her find out about my job and hate me… I must keep my distance."

"I mean that is one strategy." Ms. Smith stated from the table where she was sitting, waiting for him. "Or you can just explain to her why you do what you do. I assure you, she won't hate you."

"You don't know that for sure… why are you here?"

"Because I want breakfast and better coffee." She stated. "Now then, I am here to drop off some information about Lamia's. I got the books needed for you. Oh… and I really think you should tell her or show her. You underestimate monsters and their ability to think rationally."

"That's not it at all! I am a murderer."

"You are a vigilante. You do good work. It's like calling the military bad. You need to stop. Now." Ms. Smith stated, standing up. "You are not a bad person. Well except maybe your fashion sense." She said, with a grin at the end.

"You don't understand." He said, looking down at the counter only to feel a powerful slap go across his face.

"Excuse me? I kill people to. I ruin lives and I tear people's families apart. Do not tell me I don't understand!" She said, a cold glare coming from her. She was normally playful and not serious about her job, but now she was angry. He had no right to tell her that she wouldn't understand.

"You… you're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so selfish."

"Of course I am and no… you shouldn't." She stated, only for her phone to go off. She looked at the caller ID. She flipped it open and answered the phone, only for her eyes to go wide. "Are you serious? How many dead? Ok, well I am at his house now. Ok good bye." She stated, closing the phone. "You have work to do. We have a group of humans and monsters that took over the local courthouse where we do all of our inter species law stuff at. Twenty people were already killed in cold blood and they have 40 people currently as hostages. You have authorization to kill on sight. The mayor for our city is one of the hostages. Please make sure he is safe and sound. We cannot stop them as if we even set one foot in, they would start executing hostages, so my team cannot infiltrate. I will stay here with Miia."

"I understand." Kimihito stated, swallowing the piece of toast before he moved towards the basement, before he entered a secondary door and staircase, heading down to the second basement level. He walked over towards a large metal safe, putting in his pin code which allowed the hydraulics to open up what looked like a bank vault door. The vault was a massive room that was a panic room. It was also where he stored all of his guns, ammunition and other assortment of weaponry. He began to get dressed in his outfit, though he left off his mask and hat, though he would use them later. He strapped his two .44 magnum revolvers into their holsters before placing the Katana underneath his poncho. The katana was placed so it was sideways, so he could grab it from behind and bring it out quickly.

* * *

With everything finally ready to go, he quickly moved to the third basement floor, which was even deeper into the ground. It was an underground garage. He climbed on top of a black motorcycle, a crotch rocket. It had the image of a rattlesnake on the front hood, right above the headlight. He revved up the engine and sped off down the metal driveway, coming out of a sewer with rapid speed, leaping over the large fence and onto the road. He sped off, swerving through traffic as he headed towards his destination.

* * *

About five minutes later, he parked a block away from the court house before he entered the sewer line in the alley way where he parked his bike. He put on his mask and leather hat before he began to climb the ladder to the court house bathroom where the sewer hatch was located. He came up through the bathroom, only to spot a large ogre, dressed in black with a Tommy gun strapped to her back. She looked up through the mirror and spotted the man and before she could even scream, the Katana went right through the back of her head and out of her mouth, killing her instantly but he followed up with a decapitation, catching her head and her body so it made very little sound.

Peeking out of the bathroom, Kimihito moved quietly through the courthouse, coming upon the courtroom where the hostages were up against the back wall behind the judge's box. The dead bodies were being moved from the middle towards the jury box. Kimihito counted six hostiles. Four humans and two monsters. The monsters was an Orc and an Ogre, this time a male Ogre. Perhaps a husband and wife team? It didn't matter to Kimihito. Stepping into the middle, the one human female turned around and spotted Kimihito.

"Looks like the government didn't heed our warning." She stated, grinning. "Plus they only send in one person?! How pathetic of them." She stated as the six hostiles began to pull up their guns, only for Kimihito to react first. In a quarter of a second, Kimihito drew both of his revolvers and shot both of them once, tagging the two monsters in the gut, which barreled them over. He unloaded his twelve rounds out in a second and a quarter. The quarter was to draw and fire the first two rounds while it took only a second to unload both cylinders. He hit all six targets in the stomach before the last round snagged them somewhere in the head, most of the bullets hitting right in the nose. The large round blew out the back of their heads, which killed them instantly. They didn't even get to fire their weapons. In three seconds, he used speed loaders to reload his revolvers before he spun them back into their holsters.

He moved towards the hostages and spotted the mayor, nodding to the mayor who was bound and gagged. It was then he heard movement behind him and spotted a human female running out of the court room, heading to the doors. She had a look of terror on her face.

Drawing the break action, single shot revolver, he took aim to the right of the lady, aiming towards the metal door she just opened. He fired the shot which struck the metal door, ricocheting off of the door and striking her right in the lower left leg, sending her tumbling to the ground outside, right in front of the line of policemen who immediately went to grab her. Due to the fact her form was gone, he had to bounce the round off to hit her. Seeing as his work was done, Kimihito rushed off to the bathroom and went back into the sewer, closing up the grate before running off towards his bike which he sped off on. The hostages were rescued five seconds after he exited through the grate.

* * *

He arrived home five minutes later, coming through the sewer and into his basement garage, before he put his guns away into the vault. He undressed and shut the vault, before he walked back upstairs, spotting Miia and Ms. Smith in the living room, having a conversation.

"So you really knew him since he was a young boy?" Miia asked.

"Quite, though I didn't get to see him very often due to the fact he had to move away."

"Why did he have to move away?" Miia asked.

"Because my foster family didn't live in Japan." Stated Kimihito. "My real family was murdered by an Orc and her cohort." He stated.

"Odd. You don't seem very angry towards my kind… normally one would feel some sort of hatred."

"No. I don't hate everyone for what two people did… So no need to worry. I don't hate you." He stated, smiling softly.

"Where did you go?" Miia asked, changing the subject.

"I… I had some work to handle." He stated, smiling softly.

"What do you do for work?" Miia asked, tilting her head.

"Private security." He stated quickly, as if he had rehearsed this time and time again. "I work very rarely but my job is super dangerous so im paid well."

"Oh. I'm glad you aren't hurt." She stated.

"Thank you." He said.

"Alright well, that's it for me. I have to handle my own work now. See you later Miia… darling." Ms. Smith said, looking at Kimihito with the second part.

* * *

After about three minutes of silence since Ms. Smith left, Kimihito looked over towards Miia who was fidgeting. She was playing with the TV remove, barely understanding how it worked but she looked also bored. She didn't seem to enjoy the television programs.

"Miia, how about we go outside?" Kimihito stated. "Take a walk around the town."

"Really?! Are you sure?!" Miia asked, looking excited.

"Yea. Plus I need to get some shopping done so this is perfect."

"Yay!"

"I also know you need things so we can do it together."

"Ok! Let's go!" Miia stated, slithering over towards Kimihito before dragging him off with her.

"Hey wait! I need to put my shoes on!" He cried, only for the happy Lamia to ignore him.

* * *

 **GO GO POWER RANGERS. MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. We may or may not have a lemon in the next chapter... though I think we will. It's just how the story is kinda progressing on it's own. Hah.**

 **I also believe our beloved spider queen is also coming next chapter as well.**

 **I own nothing. enjoy.**

* * *

"Hold on. Let me get something real quick. Wait right here." Kimihito stated, going into the kitchen and in a secret compartment, he pulled out a .44 magnum almost identical to the ones he takes with him on missions except for the fact this one had a 3 inch barrel. So it was completely black, six round cylinder, but it was a 3 inch barrel. He placed the gun into between between his pants and underwear where there was a pocket for the weapon. Special made pants. He came out from the house not thirty seconds after he went in, smiling at Miia. "Thanks for waiting. Had to grab my wallet."

"It's ok darling." She stated, taking his right arm with her left, snuggling up to him as she slithered along side him as they walked down the street, heading towards the market of the town, which was filled with many different shops. It had markets, restaurants, arcades, a movie theater even an aquarium. As they walked around town, Kimihito's trained ears and eyes could hear the gossip about him walking around with a Lamia draped around his arms and he could see people staring. Some people even took pictures. Seems Miia didn't notice or didn't care.

Noticing a restaurant that catered to both non-humans and humans, Miia dragged Kimihito inside and they sat down at a massive booth. A waitress came over with a big smile.

"Hi there you two. Are you on a date?"

"Yes!" Miia said with a big smile.

Kimihito grinned and scratched his cheek. "You could say that."

"Such an adorable couple." She giggled out. She was a Monoeye species, which meant she had one large eye. Miia giggled at the comment and the tip of her tail was swaying gently in happiness. Kimihito just blushed and scratched his cheek. He had been getting real close to Miia, not fearing or hating her in any way. If anything, he saw her as just another girl… not that he had any experience with the opposite sex. "Do you guys want anything drink?"

"Can I have a glass of water please?" Kimihito asked.

"I'll take a lemonade." Miia said.

"Right away!" The waitress said, heading off to the kitchen to get their drink orders.

"Darling, am I a burden to you?" Miia asked softly.

"I believe I said this before. You aren't a burden. Yes, I may have to go the grocery store a bit more or get more food in one trip, but it's not like I don't want you around. You aren't a burden to me. Why do you ask?"

"Just asking..." She said softly, avoiding the topic which Kimihito nodded and began to look through his menu. He then spotted something called the couples special. Seeing her unhappy face, he decided that he would order it so they can share. Hopefully it will perk her up a bit.

Their waitress came over and placed their drinks in front of them. "You guys ready to order."

"No." Miia stated.

"Yes we are." Kimihito stated. "I would like to go with the Couple's Special." He stated, speaking slightly louder than usual. Hearing what he ordered, Miia's eyes widened and a blush appearing on her pale cheeks, happiness coming off of her in waves.

"Well, that's a good order! It shall be out in ten to twenty minutes." She stated, smiling as she left to the kitchen to place their orders.

The table was quiet as Kimihito was looking out the window, looking out at the city while Miia was busy imagining certain scenario's in her head, one of which would be marriage. She had learned a lot and she was very interested in the human concept of marriage. Lamia's in the past, before they got the attention of the human population was that of a… survivalist nature. Lamia's are exclusively females which means they need human males to procreate but they were also an extremely sexual creature, having sex every day for several hours a day, if not almost an entire day. They are also known to be able to love and it was with a giving nature. They usually didn't really mate off as basically, they were known to rape their victims and some would just give up, but their society and culture has changed for the best. It also doesn't help that their species are technically on the endangered list, but now they have a chance to prosper. They still remain sexual creatures, but they won't rape anyone and will search out for love, giving their mate the greatest pleasure they would ever know.

Miia noticed some movement from Kimihito, turning her attention from her daydreams over to him, only for her eyes to widen as he was reading a book about Lamia's.

' _He's… really trying to make me feel comfortable… He's the one I want...'_ Miia said with tears in her eyes, only to wipe them away before he would notice. She quietly and patiently watched him, though not obviously. She also began to day dream even more about him.

* * *

A couple minutes later, their food arrived and Miia dug in with a ravenous appetite, shoveling food into her mouth while Kimihito just smiled and ate slowly and quietly, watching as Miia was happy.

* * *

Upon coming out of the restaurant, Miia snuggled up to him and slithered along beside them.

"Oh Darling, the food was yummy. We should go again sometimes."

"Sure, but I am also able to cook you know." Kimihito said with a grin. It was then a couple approached and stood nearby.

"Hey there! Check it out! That nasty worm freak just called him darling!"

"That's disgusting! Hahah!" Spoke the lady.

Miia began to lash out with her tail but without even looking, Kimihito got in front of it which smacked him in the back, giving him a small bruise for later.

"The only disgusting thing here is you two. It's been three years since the pact and you people are still bigots? That's a disappointment and I wonder what your parents would have to say about your deplorable behavior." Kimihito stated, moving back to Miia, only to find themselves getting surrounded by people who began to take pictures. At first the couple were a bit shocked by Kimihito's words but they also began to take pictures. He also began to hear comments that were insensitive like people calling her a snake monster. Hearing that, he grabbed onto her arm and moved away with her, only to stop as her tail was stepped on by the male of the racist couple.

"Oh no! Guess you gotta lose the tail in order to get out! Don't worry, they grow back!"

Kimihito kissed Miia's cheek to calm her down, walking over to the male.

"Release her. Snake's and Lamia's do not grow tails back. What you are thinking of are lizards. Now please let her go so we can move along."

"Sure bro." The male said with a shit eating grin. "Have fun with your freak of a date."

Kimihito rolled his eyes and moved back to Miia, taking her arm as she walked with him, her hair covering her eyes as she was a bit upset. He took her into an alley way and up into a love hotel, getting some much needed privacy. He paid for a room for the night, letting her inside first as he kicked off his shoes and collapsed on the bed, watching as Miia left for the bath. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kimihito woke up to Miia shaking him gently. She was dressed back into the clothes she wore on a date. Sitting up, Kimihito smiled.

"Are we staying the night?" Miia asked, tilting her head cutely. "I didn't pack a change of clothes."

"Nah. Just wanted you to have a relaxing bath due to the trouble we had outside. Plus I needed a nap."

"Oh ok… why do people come to this hotel? What did the sign mean by rest and stay?"

"Let's just say this hotel is meant for couples to do certain thing's in privacy. Though honestly, I only see a point in it if your house is packed with family." Kimihito stated as he stood up and took her arm. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes." Miia said with a smile, only for the two of them to get blasted back onto the bed as the wall and door were blasted open.

"Freeze! Interspecies Exchange Security Service!" Spoke Miss Smith. Kimihito facepalmed and looked at Miss Smith. "We got a report that someone brought a Lamia here for lewd activity's. Wait… darling is that you?"

"How the hell did you find me?" Kimihito stated, wiping dust off of his shoulders.

"Never underestimate the governments ability to track their citizens, plus you are kinda trending on social media. Not very nice things are being said but still." She stated.

"Great. Well, I didn't take her here for any lewd activity. I took her here to avoid those jerks on the street. We needed a break."

"I understand." Miss Smith stated. "Well I shall let you go home then. Let's go. I could use a cup of coffee from you anyway."

"Oh joy, you mooching coffee off me again. How original."

* * *

Two minutes later, they all exited the elevator only to find the racist couple paying for a hotel room. It was then the male spotted them and had another shit eating grin on his face.

"Well hey there! Look at this! Our little buddy came here to score with his pet snake!"

"That's totally gross! Hahaha!" Spoke the female.

"Hey! That is enough you two!"

"Can you even bang a snake? That thing doesn't even have a pussy! Hahaha!" The male continued, laughing at Miia.

Miia was currently shaking, tears in her eyes as anger began to overcome her. She began to lash out with her tail but stopped as she noticed Kimihito power walk over to the male, grabbing his shoulder right his left hand before driving his right hand deep into the males gut, forcing the male over with a cough. Kimihito turned around and grabbed Miia's arm, pulling her with him as they walked around the couple who was on the ground. The female was doting over the male who was punched. Kimihito's face was lit up with anger and Miia had never seen him like this. It was scary to her. Ms. Smith walked behind them.

' _He really is a good guy. I will have to make sure he doesn't get in trouble...'_ She said, turning around before heading back to the racist couple.

Miia and Kimihito arrived home after a quiet walk from the hotel, only for Kimihito to release her and place the gun back in it's compartment before squeezing the counter. He really hated those two right now. Miia was hiding upstairs in her room, curling up. She was upset with herself because she hurt Kimihito and she knew that what he did, he could get in trouble for doing it.

* * *

Miss Smith arrived shortly after, entering the kitchen before taking a seat in front of the island on the other side of Kimihito.

"I talked with the couple and you won't have to deal with any legal issues. Just try to avoid them next time ok? I won't always be there."

"I could always just hide their bodies..." Kimihito mumbled.

"You could but we both know that is wrong. Well, I just wanted to let you know. Thanks for the coffee." She stated, grabbing the mug and heading out the door. When the door shut, Miia quietly shuffled down the stairs and appeared in Kimihito's vision, in the kitchen room which also had the living room nearby.

"Darling… why did you do that?"

"I just moved in front of your tail. The bruise will heal up."

"No… that's not what I am talking about."

"Human's fight all the time. Fist fights are common. Plus those two are trash. They are disgusting human beings and I would hate to see you get deported because you lashed out at the provocation from the low lives of this world. Besides… it doesn't matter whether or not you have a snake tail, one eye, a scorpion stinger, wings or a dragon's tail. You are a girl and who cares about species you are. Those jerks were picking on a girl for no reason and I couldn't let it slide. Nothing more than that." He stated, only to feel Miia's tail gently wrap around his torso and bring him to her where she was laying on the ground. He felt her body press against the back of his head, looking down while her tail kept wrapping around him in a gentle manner.

"It's been three years… and human's still have accepted us into society… they are only nice to us because of the law."

"That's not true at all." Kimihito stated, gently patting her tail. "We have bad humans and good humans. Even within our own species, we have humans that don't accept others of different color or religions. There are a lot of people who accept your kind but there are also people who never would accept you guys. That's just part of living in this world. It's not perfect… but it's our world."

"Still..." She said quietly, feeling upset.

"When you asked if you were a burden to me… did you feel like you were? Do you now?"

Miia nodded quietly against his back, tears in her eyes. He was currently looking down at her gorgeous scales.

"Why did you feel like that?"

"You aren't my first host. I've had three before… and they all didn't work out… one host even tried to harm me."

"I see..."

"As soon as people saw that I am part snake… they were immediately put off by me. So I was worried you wouldn't like me either… but…. But you accepted me with a smile on your face. It makes me so happy darling."

"Of course I would accept you. I knew that you guys weren't scared and I had no reason to fear you… so why would I?"

"You slammed the door in our face when I first arrived and looked at me with anger and disgust."

"I know… and it was wrong of me to do that… but I don't feel that way."

"I know… and it's why I don't like this law..." She stated, gently pinning him on his back, her snake tail very powerful, able to move his large size. "I really don't care what you do to me darling. You can do whatever you want with me. If you wanted to deflower me, I would let you… I want you to… because I love you darling… very very much." She stated, inching closer to his face, her hands removing the singular patch of panties that was basically a pasty, from her crotch, revealing her petals though he looked away. He closed his eyes.

"I… I can't." He stated.

"W-What… why? Is it because of the stupid law isn't it?"

"No…" He said, getting his upper body free so he could sit up. "I can't do that to you… I'm not worth it… I'm not a good person." He stated, holding his arms.

"Darling, what are you saying? Of course you are!" She stated, her eyes tearing up.

"I'm not! I swear I'm not!" Spoke Miss Smith, mocking Kimihito. "That was what you were going to say right?"

"How long were you there?"

"I just got here though I hear you trying to tell her you are a bad man. Just kind of annoying. Come on darling, let's go show her."

"No."

"Show me. Please." Miia stated. "I want to know why you aren't good enough." She unwrapped herself and Ms. Smith smiled.

"Right this way." Miss Smith stated, only for Kimihito to block the basement.

"I can't allow her to know."

"You are going to keep it a secret even though she is so close to knowing? That's mean spirited. I already told you she would accept you."

"You don't know that!"

"Well, if you are going to push her away, might as well do it fucking right and show her so she can run off!" Miss Smith snapped, glaring at Kimihito who cowered a bit.

"F-Fine." He stated, moving out of the way. Miss Smith began to walk down but Miia stayed put.

"Do… you want me to go away?" Miia asked.

"No!" Kimihito stated. "I… I just…. Damnit!" He cursed, walking down the basement, with Miia in tow. Putting a pass code into a secret keypad behind a panel, the second basement staircase door opened up and Miss Smith and Miia began to head down in silence. Kimihito remained in the first basement floor. It was there they came upon the second floor where to the right of the staircase was a massive gun range and to the left was a bank vault.

"Miia. Do you believe that there are good and bad people, monsters included?"

"Of course. I've seen them all over the news. The court house you showed me." Miia stated.

"And what do you remember?"

"That a masked man, known as The Rattlesnake, saved the mayor and other hostages. He killed off seven people and the eight got arrested. Three of the eight being monsters."

"And what do you think of this masked man?"

"I don't know. I only know about the news story. He seems to be doing good work but he's not police?"

"The Interspecies Cultural Exchange Pact has a lot of loopholes that would prevent us from doing certain things. We couldn't go into the court house with the police to stop them without breaking the law. That is where the masked man comes in… he acts above the law and handles the situation. The police are looking for him to arrest him, but secretly… he's employed by the government." Miss Smith stated, putting a finger to her lips.

"I see. So he's like… that American super hero from the comic books that my first host family had!"

"Yes. Exactly. He's a good guy isn't it?"

Miia nodded. Kimihito was upstairs in the first floor of the basement, looking at pictures that he had from when he was in America while Miss Smith began to open the vault, putting the key code into the panel. When the door opened, Miia's eyes went wide as she spotted two things. A mask… and a hat.

"You mean… Darling… is..."

"The Rattlesnake? Yes. Your precious Kimihito was the one who saved many people."

"He's… he's a hero." She said with a gasp, turning around and slithering up the stairs. She spotted Kimihito and with a flick of her tail, she wrapped him up in her coils, hugging him tightly, yet gently, hugging his head. "You really think I would fear you over that?" Miia stated, tears falling down your eyes.

"Yes..." Kimihito said softly.

"Silly." She said with a smile. "We had warriors in Lamia culture too. You do what you must in order to keep the peace. I don't care that you fight monsters… because you are doing the right thing." She stated, hugging him tightly. She began to lean down to kiss him.

"So when's dinner?" Miss Smith stated, forcing Miia to back off in surprise.

' _Damn you! We were just about to kiss!'_ Miia cursed.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Long lemon chapter! ALERT! THIS IS A LEMON CHAPTER!.**

 **THIS IS A LEMON CHAPTER.**

 **LEMON CHAPTER.**

 **THIS IS A LEMON CHAPTER.**

 **Now that the warning is out of the way, you do not have to read this chapter if you do not want to. It's not critical to the story as ill touch up on their love making in the beginning of the next chapter.**

 **I also said Rachnera would appear in this chapter but it will basically be a Rachnera chapter next chapter. Changed my mind.**

 **So yea. I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

Morning came late once again for Kimihito, finding himself in bed with Miia once again, though she wasn't curled up around him. He climbed over her carefully, standing up and placing the blanket over her. He patted her head and whispered into her ear.

"Miia, I'm going to take a bath. I will let you know when I am finished." He stated, covering her up with the covers, ducking under her tail which went for him. He entered the bathroom and began to draw a bath in the Lamia sized tub just for her while he sat on the stool nearby and began to clean himself, using a special sponge that he really liked as it was a bit rougher on the body, but it felt like someone was scratching his back so it felt nice.

* * *

About five minutes later, Miia opened up the door and slithered in quickly, basically racing from the bedroom before she dived into the bath, though not literally. She slithered in quickly and let out a moan, feeling her body heating up.

"Darling… you don't like to snuggle with me?" She pouted, though she was faking a bit of it, as she knew that wasn't the case. She wanted to tease him, though she also wanted to snuggle with him.

"It's not that. I just wanted to take a nice hot bath and clean up." He said with a shrug.

Miia grinned seductively and slid out of the tub slowly, as she undid her vest, revealing her large breasts before she pushed her tits against his back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Then allow me to help you clean up… _master._ " Miia said, with a very seductive tone and an emphasis on the word master.

"W-W-Woah! Wait a minute!" He said, gasping out as he felt her naked body against his own. "This is a little sudden don't you think?"

"Of course I don't. I already told you that I wanted you to deflower me. To take me. I don't care what you do to me."

"But… shouldn't we at least start going out or something?! Get to know each others feelings before this?!" He said, looking into her eyes as he looked over his shoulder.

"I love you darling…. I always have… I know it might be sudden for you… but I love you very much. So if it's alright..." She said quietly, beginning to lick his cheek and neck, her forked tongue lapping at his body. "Mmmm… such a sweet scent… makes me want to eat you all up." She said seductively, her breasts rubbing against his bare muscular back.

"Nnnn… stop." He said, with a small moan. He was enjoying it but he couldn't do this to her.

"Stop?" Miia stated, looking over his shoulder. "Look's like your snake wants to continue…. Allow me to give this honest boy a present." She stated, reaching over to grip his dick, only for Kimihito's wrist to grab her wrist gently.

"I can't do this to you… I'm not ready to be with anyone… to date. To get a girlfriend…"

"I can wait… but at least let me make you feel good. I don't care what you do to me… as I am all yours to do with as you please."

"I can't promise you anything… It's too soon for me to be your boyfriend… or your husband. There's just so mu-" He began to start, trying to get her to understand but she kissed his lips, holding him to her as her tongue caressed his own, kissing him deeply in which he responded a bit. After a good ten second kiss, she pulled away.

"I understand… and even if you get more monster women… I will still want to be yours. Lamia's are not usually good at sharing… but I think experimenting will be fun." She said with a seductive wink, which got him to choke on his own air, not expecting such a perverted response from Miia.

"I never said anything about other women! I ju-" He started only for a small kiss to shut him up.

"I never said you did, but just in case it happens… I wouldn't mind." She grinned, kissing him again before she got up and dried off, before slithering out the door.

Kimihito rinsed his body off and dried off with a towel, before leaning his head against the door.

" _Damnit… Why does she have to be so persistent… I don't wanna hurt her.'_ He thought, looking up into the mirror only for his reflection to grin.

"Why would she be hurt?" Spoke his reflection.

"Because I can't promise her what girls want… commitment. I'm not ready yet."

"She's not a typical girl… plus what would you know? You've never even had a girlfriend and that was your first kiss." Said his reflection.

' _Now I am also going crazy over this… what do I do?'_ He asked himself, walking out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of shorts before he climbed up the stairs, heading over to his bedroom. He stopped as he heard Miia's voice. Her voice sounded frustrated yet in pleasure. _'I should stop… this isn't right is it?'_ He moved and looked through the crack in the door.

"Ahh… So disgraceful..." Miia moaned as her fingers were dipping themselves into her honey pot. "I'm on my _master's_ bed… and yet this isn't enough… mmm." She moaned her voice seducutive and emphasizing calling him master, her head closer to the door before her sharp snake eyes spotted him. "Aah… _master._ You finally look at me… look at me like a woman… so please come here and be true to your desire."

Kimihito stumbled into the room, his face heated up as his mind was racing.

"Be true to your desire _master_." She said again, her head hanging off the side of the bed, her right hand rubbing up her body, showing off her giant breasts.

"I… well..." He stated, his knees almost touching the bed.

Miia reached over and grabbed his shorts, yanking them down to his ankles before she gently pulled him forwards to her. "Please… use me however you like _master_." She said seductively before her long forked tongue wrapped around his length which drew his tip into her mouth, only for him to push himself the rest of the way, forcing his long dick into her throat, which bulged her own throat. With tears of pleasure, she began to use her skilled tongue to milk his dick which he helped by thrusting in and out of her mouth slowly.

"I-Is this even ok?" He said softly, feeling really sorry for her but she removed his length from her mouth and looked up at him, glaring.

"I said use me! Use me darling!" She said, tears falling from her eyes. She was so happy that he was making her feel good, but now she was getting frustrated. She wanted him so badly but his kindness was becoming a detriment in this current situation.

Kimihito saw her tears and finally got it through his head. She wanted him… wanted him inside of her and wanted to make him happy. She wanted him to be selfish and think of himself for once and now he realized that right now, he doesn't have to be kind. He can finally release his built up frustration and all of his hormones inside of this girl. He reached down and gripped her massive breasts in both hands before his dick was shoved back inside of her throat, and feeling him finally give in, made Miia smile… well if she could. She teared up at her happiness and kept her hands on her stomach, letting him use her like she so desired.

Kimihito continued to thrust into her mouth and throat while her tongue swirled around him, breathing through her nose as she moaned hotly from the feeling of his hands on her body, groping her and feeling her up. "I'm… sorry." He said groaning before he pulled himself out of her mostly, only to start to release his load. She moaned hotly as she felt his seed splash against her lips though most of it went into her mouth where her tongue was eagerly waiting to scoop it all up. Swallowing everything she could, her tongue darted out and cleaned his length before she licked up what was on her lips. She then wrapped her tail around him, pulling him up and over her body before she turned and laid next to him, kissing his cheek before she began to guide his erect dick into her, where he pushed himself inside, before she wrapped her body around him, holding him to her, restraining him as she began to pulse her pussy, which tightened around him over and over as if she was trying to milk a cow or in this case, him. She was going after some sort of milk.

She held his head to her breasts where he bent his head a bit, allowing him to breathe yet still suck and nip at her breasts, while her coils moved to push him inside of her deeper yet pull him back then tighten again to push him in, basically taking over his duties as she coupled with her darling. He came incredibly fast, as her skills with her vagina were on another level. She milked him for all he was worth and she continued to couple with him, getting his erect once again very quickly where they went for another round.

"Oh Darling… this is so good." She said softly into his hair. He responded with more pleasure on her breasts.

The two of them stayed entwined on their bed, staying together as one.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Hope it was a good lemon for you perverts while I continue to evolve the personality of Kimihito.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I own nothing.**

 **As for last chapter, I am aware that in the anime, Miia wouldn't wanna share so I did tweak a bit of her personality though its not major. She will still be a very clingy Sexy snake. She will attempt to hog him but she will be open to share. Deal with it. Ok? Otherwise, this would have never been a harem story to begin with.**

* * *

Kimihito woke up around 8 a.m the next morning due to being exhausted after having sex with Miia for about thirteen hours the day before. He had emptied everything he had into her around eight, but he continued to get hard and he discharged very little after that, but he enjoyed himself. They stayed together like lovers, only to break apart for the restroom, but he was snagged back into her coils as soon as he went back into the room. As he woke up, he found Miia was knocked out completely from their fun and he noticed that the area around her pussy was swollen, obviously still completely full of his seed. He sat up and placed his feet on the wooden floor, only to feel the tail of Miia gently hug him waist.

"Is it morning?"

"Yes." Kimihito said softly, patting her tail.

"Are you… happy?"

"About?" He asked, curious to what she meant.

"That we..."

"Fucked? Yes… I am very pleased and wouldn't mind that again." He said, giving her the smile of his that she so adored. She gave him a very seductive and perverted grin.

"We Lamia's are known to be insatiable… So if you ever need to… release some stress… I am always wanting."

"I will keep that in mind." He stated, turning on the television in his room to the news where he went back and snuggled into the grasp and coils of Miia. He was watching a live broadcast outside of an adult manga shop in the market where a large police line was set up a few hundred feet away. The police could not enter because they had taken hostages plus the bill wouldn't allow them to act. No causalities as of yet, but they were not afraid to kill they stated. "Miia… I have to go." He stated, in which Miia yawned and released him from her coils.

"Alright. Be safe out there." She said with a smile. Kimihito nodded and with a power walk, he dressed up in his normal clothes before he ran to the basement, opening the vault and grabbing his gear. Two 8 inch .44 magnum revolvers, a single .44 magnum break action modified revolver, a Katana and several grenades filled with sand and TNT. Putting his hat and mask on, Kimihito jumped onto his black crotch rocket, dubbed The Rattler before speeding off down the highway.

* * *

Currently, in a tent nearby the manga shop, Miss Smith was with the Foreign Minister and the Chief of Police. The TV was on and the newscaster that was near the shop had suddenly changed the channel.

"We have breaking news! We have spotted The Rattlesnake, Japan's vigilante for justice, on the highway! It seems we can get this situation resolved much quicker!" She stated. Back in the tent, Miss Smith was smiling happily. The chief however wasn't very thrilled.

"Now we got this criminal to contend with?! God Damnit does my woes ever end?!"

"Except, The Rattlesnake handles these types of things just fine." The Foreign Minister stated. "He has never gotten an innocent life taken before so this is perfect." He stated.

"But he is a criminal! He has no regards for the law!"

"Which is why this is perfect. Until we can catch him, he can handle these situations." He stated with a shrug.

The Chief growled unhappily but stayed quiet.

* * *

Parking the bike in the sewer line, Kimihito began to climb up the ladder underneath the Manga shop. He entered the basement of the shop, which was just a storage for the shop. He climbed the stairs and drew his weapon, only to hear voices.

"Boss… what's the matter? You smell something…?"

"Yes..." He stated only to start shooting. It wasn't at Kimihito so he moved in quietly into the shop, ducking into one of the aisles nearby where he began to watch the scene.

' _Shit! Looks like a civilian! Ok gotta take those weapons out!'_

Coming from the corner with both revolvers drawn, Kimihito opened fire, emptying all twelve rounds into the weapons of the four orcs before he grabbed onto the female who was on the ground bleeding, dragging her back.

"It's the Rattlesnake! RUN!" Spoke one of the grunts of the orcs, but the boss laughed.

"He's just one person! He's also trying to protect these civilians! We can take them and escape with no harm!" He spoke, grabbing onto the store clerk, holding him by the neck where he could easily snap the clerks neck. "Hey Raaaaaaatlesnake..." Said the boss orc in a sing song voice. "I know you don't like civilian deaths on your hands, so how about you come out here before I snap the neck of this clerk!" Spoke the orc. Kimihito came out instantly from around the corner, looking at the orcs while holding both revolvers in his hands. "Uh uh uh! Drop those guns and kick them over." The orc stated, which Kimihito did, but he kicked the revolvers well behind the others. "Good boy… now do us a favor and take off that mask…. Then you will show the reporters what you look like." The boss said, grinning. The other orcs began to head over to where the revolvers were kicked over, though it took them a bit to find them underneath a stack full of manga.

Kimihito responded by reaching up and taking off his hat before going back to undo the clasp of his mask, only to pull out the second six barrel revolver and pop the boss orc right in the forehead with a .44 magnum rubber bullet, which had the power of a heavyweight boxer, sending the orc to the ground unconscious. The store clerk quickly ran away and watched as Kimihito unloaded the rest of the five rounds into the three remaining orcs, hitting them in the foreheads, only to reload and do it once more, making sure all were knocked out.

"GO!" Kimihito roared, telling everyone in the room to get out. Kimihito ran and grabbed the two revolvers that he kicked over, which one of them was the break action. Kimihito had swapped out one of the revolvers for the break action one, since they were almost identical in appearance, especially from the distance they were at. He had planned for this. He loaded up his two revolvers with .44 magnum full metal jacket rounds before holstering the weapons. He quickly ran over to the girl that he rescued, or attempted to. _'Shit…_ _I can't find a pulse. Gotta get her to a hospital and I am the fastest'_ He spoke, hoisting her up onto his shoulder before he ran, heading to the sewer line with her strapped around his shoulders.

Deciding that he had to act fast, Kimihito removed his mask and quickly began to perform CPR onto the red-head. He began to lean down to administer mouth to mouth only for the girl to open her eyes.

"BOO!" The girl stated, which scared Kimihito so much that he jumped backwards and fell onto his ass, only to quickly pull his hat down onto his face, hiding his identity though he was sure she saw at least a little bit. The hat would cover his eyes, but he knew she saw his mouth even if it was dark in the sewers. "Ahahahah! I got you good didn't I?!" The girl said with a big smile, her hands on her hips. "We had it under control but it was interesting to see you at work there, Mr. Rattlesnake. So, seeing you enter I decided to play dead while watching you perform your work! I must say, you are good with those guns. Can I see them?!" She said with excitement.

Kimihito reached down and grabbed his mask, turning around before quickly putting it on before turning back to the girl. He then ran to his bike, not wanting confrontation, only for the girl to jump onto his back, trying to pin him down.

"You were trying to kiss me weren't you? I can't let that slide!" She grinned only to find an elbow into her jaw, before she was thrown off of the bike. Kimihito then sped away, heading down the sewer towards the exit so he could get home. The girl grinned for a bit. "How interesting… This Rattlesnake dude really is interesting! Hahaha!" She said before climbing up the ladder, heading back to her squad.

* * *

Upon arriving home, Kimihito went in and said hello to Miia who smiled at him before she returned to her bathing. She really loved the hot water in the house. He told Miia that he was going out shopping for dinner for the next few nights so she waved goodbye to him.

* * *

About two hours later, Kimihito was walking home from the market before he stepped into a warehouse, since it was always empty and it cut off ten minutes of walking time from his house. As he entered, he heard something behind him but he was too slow. His legs were wrapped up in something where he was yanked off of the ground, smacking his head against the concrete which knocked him out, his groceries landing on he ground with some of the items rolling away.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Kimihito was finding himself awakening upside down.

"My my. Look at what we have here… a human male. I can't believe you fainted when I kidnapped you. Human's are so delicate. It's tiresome really." Spoke a very seductive voice.

"Well it doesn't help that when you did it, my head hit the ground!" Kimihito snapped.

"Still delicate. My name is Rachnera Arachnera, it is a pleasure to meet you. I take it I am the first Arachne you have ever seen? Are you scared of me?"

"Um… no. Look, it's really nice to meet you Ms. Spider, but I really wanna get home to make dinner plus hanging upside down is making the blood rush to my head and it will give me a headache… so do you mind letting me down?"

"Oh my, the tough guy act. Masking your fear." She stated, releasing him the web around his ankles that kept him suspended, though he was still tied up. "It makes me wonder how long you could keep it up." She stated, grinning evilly though it was more of playful evil. Her left nipple began to show so he looked away quickly, blushing a bit at seeing it. She was a very pretty lady. It was then he found himself dragged into the rafters, only to get a very close look to the spider, his lower body under her own, almost perfectly matched if you wanted to get intimate with an Arachne. His mouth was gagged as well with his arms tied behind his back. His face was also smooshed into her lovely breasts, where he could get a lovely scent from her. He was unable to move. It was then he heard a males voice.

"Hello… we had a call! Anyone here? Ew spider webs!" He stated, heading towards the exit with a power walk. "Ew ew ew!"

Rachnera leaned down to his ear. "Please. I need you to be quiet… if you scream for help then..." She paused as her eyes widened. She blushed a bit and looked a bit behind her, though more under her as much as she could. "Oh my… seems you have an extra appendage as well."

' _Oh come on! This isn't fair! Why do I have to be attracted to her?! Damn you male hormones!'_ He cursed, looking away suddenly from her, not saying anything as his face was flushed. She watched as the cop below left before she pushed Kimihito off of the rafters, though now he was suspended in mid air by spider webs attached to the metal beams.

"You actually behaved yourself, now there is a good boy." She said with a giggle. "Does it scare you? Knowing you are only hanging on by your mouth and your legs? What would happen if you would fall down?"

Kimihito began to struggle a bit, not liking this. He felt like prey! "Why are you doing this?" Kimihito tried to say, though it was mostly muffled. Seems like the spider woman got the message.

"Because you have been a very… naughty… boy." She giggled out, pulling up her halter-top which revealed her large breasts, equal in size to Miia, though Kimihito couldn't move his head to see anything. She then climbed on top of him, supporting her wait mostly on the webs with her legs, though she pressed her breasts and her body against his back, grinning evilly. "You are quite the little trooper… trying so hard to fight it… mmm. You are so cute. Now let's see if you can handle some more yea?" She giggled out, before nipping at his left ear before she began to lick the shell of his ear. Feeling one of his very sensitive areas being touched, which was his ears, he began to squirm a bit more, his teeth now digging into the webbing. It was only five seconds later he bit thru the webbing before he looked down.

' _Shit.'_ He thought as he fell down from the rafters as if he was bungee jumping only to miss the ground by an inch. The webbing on his feet kept him from hitting it and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow, you actually chewed through my thread." She giggled. "Guess I wasn't the only one to do some nibbling." She laughed out removing the webbing from his body, only to spot the gun that was placed in his pants. She widened her eyes for a bit but he didn't even reach for it. He just sat on his butt and began to breath heavily. He didn't care much for heights. She smiled a bit. "I guess I overdone it a bit this time… I apologize." She stated.

"Why… are you even in here? You are here with me… but you should be here with your host family." He asked, looking up at her as he continued to catch his breath.

"Let's just say I didn't see eye to eye with my host."

"Well yea, kind of hard to when you have six." He joked, only to get smacked in the head by a ball of thread, which was like a flick by her finger in terms of what it meant. "Sorry… why didn't you?"

"I am sure they were expecting someone more soft… and sweet. Ah but their sour expressions on their faces as I stepped off the truck were priceless. Then they were approached a week later by a shady looking business man offering to take me in. I'm sure they didn't even hesitate to sell me." She spat.

"That sounds horrible. I'm sorry." He stated, only to get pinned to the ground by her two front spider legs which pinned his clothes to the ground.

"I have no interest in your sympathy or pity!" She said with a small growl. "I am so fed up with you humans… you only will accept people who are like you. You act like you want to help but its lies! It makes me sick. You… you're no different. Your lower body is only acting that way because of the part of me that looks human. The rest of me only makes people fear me and think I am disgusting." She said, removing her legs from his clothes.

"You're right… most human's only want to help those who look like us. Even within our own race… we hate people who are different. Different skin colors, different religions. If you are shorter. Any deformities. It's no different to non humans too." He said quietly, which got her to narrow her eyes at him in anger but what he said next, had her blushing. "But not all of us feel that way. Even for me… I don't fear you and you don't disgust me. I like your spider body. I love that skull that is on your abdomen… that's fucking awesome… and then your legs are really captivating."

She grinned and bent down, her moment of blushing weakness was over. "Well, aren't you kinky? Only a real degenerate would be aroused by my spider legs."

' _Oh come on! She has to be toying with me now right?!'_ He thought. "No no! I swear!"

"Oh look at you. Such a horny boy." She said with a giggle. "Let me guess, you're a virgin right?"

Before Kimihito can respond, a bright light was shown through the blinds of the warehouse, shining.

' _Shit. He must have kept me busy and called for back up! Sleazy little human!'_ She cursed in her head. It was then a megaphone was turned on.

"This is Interspecies Exchange Security Service. So, listen carefully. We have your building surrounded. There is no escape route and there is nowhere for you to run. We know of your crimes and that behavior is illegal! Surrender peacefully or we will come in there and deal with you with force!"

' _I suppose I will need to use this boy as hos-"_ Rachnera began to think only to spot Kimihito clenching his teeth.

"Shit… shit shit. How could they have found out who I was?!" He growled loudly, pulling his gun out. "Rachnera. You need to leave. I can only buy you a little time… but you need to escape somehow. I rather you not get deported for being seen with me. Please go."

"Wait… what?" She said, raising a brow.

"Good luck to you." He stated, pulling his gun out towards the window only for Rachnera to slap his gun away.

"You moron!" She said with a laugh, now laughing happily. "Good luck to me?! Really? Aren't you such a tough guy!"

"What was that for?! I was buying you time!" He stated, glaring at her.

Rachnera grinned and hugged him from behind, as he spotted Miss Smith and the others entering the room. "You know, I think I like you. You are so adorable." She said, pinching his cheek gently.

' _Wait… what?'_

Miss Smith approached and grinned. "Kimihito… what are you doing here?"

"You mean… you aren't here for me?"

"Why would we be here for you?" Spoke the Red head from the manga shop.

"Oh. No reason!" He stated, looking away.

Miss Smith looked up at Rachnera who moved away from Kimihito. "I want to apologize Rachnera. I chose the wrong home stay for you and I failed to correct the situation."

"Oh don't bother. I'm not looking for an apology from you." She stated with a bit of venom in her voice.

"I… see." She stated, not sure how to respond to the abrasive Arachne.

"Well, I got nowhere left to go now. If only there was a nice spacious house somewhere with other nonhuman girls living there happily, now that would be just perfect for me. Oh and the host must be comfortable around spiders… otherwise it would be no hope for things working out at all." She stated, petting Kimihito's head.

' _Why do I get the feeling I've been set up by Miss Smith even down to meeting Rachnera…?'_

"Well, if that are your conditions… it would mean that your options would be severely limited… but there is one place that would be a GREAT fit for you." Miss Smith stated. She could feel the glares from Kimihito on her back. Even so, she was still grinning evilly while Rachnera was cuddling the back of his head to her breasts as she smiled happily.

* * *

 **Read. REview. Moo.**

 **Miss Smith is the illuminati! She is pulling all the strings!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. I've pumped out so many chapters today. Haha.**

 **So, I have some good news and bad news.**

 **Good news first. I am picking up a new anime I think. My little sister is making me watch Fairy Tail.**

 **Bad news... I may have to write for fairy tail which would put this story on the back burner. I have really bad attention spans, so my attention changes constantly. This story is far from abadoned but I dont know. I may have to hurry up and finish this story... though I don't plan for this story to be super long anyway. -shrug-**

 **Anyways! I own nothing! Enjoy.**

* * *

In a bunker of some sort out in the mountains outside of the city, a group of men and monsters were gathered around a dining room table, looking at a picture of what Kimihito.

"And you came across this information that this boy is the Rattlesnake how?" Spoke the older looking gentleman who sat in a lounge chair. He was smoking a cigar.

"Just all the information adds up. This man lives in a house that has no building plans. He is muscular just like The Rattlesnake. We also went to the sewer line that we caught him coming out of on his motorcycle and planted a seismic charge. The pulse sent out revealed a HUGE chamber that went far out. It even went into the direction of this man's house. We also have thermal cameras placed outside of the house and every time The Rattlesnake goes out, Kimihito's thermal disappears. We also have one big thing. We tracked Kimihito's parents down and found out that he was trained by world champion gunslingers in America." Spoke an Arachne that wore purple glasses.

"Well, it's better to take this chance then. Assemble as many of our forces as we can and plan an assault. Be discrete about it. I don't want the police to know about this UNTIL Kimihito is dead. Bring suppressed weapons and plan out the attack." He stated. "You are all dismissed. Tomorrow night, I want him DEAD." The old gentleman stated. "He has gotten in the way of our plans for the last time. The court house was only the first of our operation here in Japan and without the court it's even harder. So we need to do this as soon as possible. Move it." He said, watching as the table of monsters and humans split up to go in their separate directions within the large bunker.

* * *

Kimihito arrived home about an hour after meeting Rachnera, having to go back to the market as some of his food had spoiled due to getting warm. Rachnera stayed with him, with both of them ignoring the responses and looks they would receive. It also didn't help that Rachnera had claimed his right arm for most of the trip. As soon as get home, he was tackled but Miia, who hugged him tightly around his neck before turning to Rachnera.

"Who is this Darling?" Miia stated, her tail rattling like a rattlesnake, hissing gently at Rachnera.

"This is Rachnera Arachnera. She is our new tenant and she is an Arachne. Now, let's get dinner started." He stated, ignoring the jealousy from Miia. Miia stated to him that if he had another girl, she would be ok with it but he knew she was clingy which was fine. Kimihito went into the kitchen and began to chop up the raw beef he bought, quickly separating them into pieces as it was just one big steak basically. Rachnera was just grinning at Miia who was fuming at the spider, feeling threatened in the house. "Miia, could you be a dear and put the groceries away? Rachnera, I believe the attic would be the best place for you. It's really spacious and it's clean. Go up the stairs and you will find the hatch." He stated, putting a pan onto the stove to grille up the steak.

"Yes Darling!" Miia said, being a good house mate and putting away his groceries properly, cold stuff in the fridge. It might be a little mixed up in the fridge but that's fine. As long as they were put away, he could fix it later.

"Alright Honey. I will go set up my room." Rachnera stated, climbing on the walls and disappearing into the upstairs.

Miia turned to Kimihito with a pout, looking at him. "I didn't know you were going to get another woman so soon."

"Oh yes, because I went out to look for another woman to replace you." Kimihito said sarcastically. "No. It's because I believe Ms. Smith is purposely pulling the strings for some reason. I don't know why but she appears often when I am with you guys… just something doesn't feel right. Plus you said you wouldn't mind another female remember?"

"I know but… I at least wanted you to myself for a little while longer." She said with a cute pout on her face.

"I'm not leaving you. You are stuck with me forever Miia." He said with a smile, flipping the steak on the grill. Miia blushed and nodded, moving into the kitchen to overlook his cooking.

* * *

Over at M.O.N headquarters, the girl that The Rattlesnake, or Kimihito saved, was currently sitting on the table with the other members, including Miss Smith. She was currently fingering the slop that was her food. She groaned.

"This is bogus! This food is nasty! When are we going to get something really good to eat." She whined.

"I'm sorry I am not a good cook like my darling, Kimihito but this will have to do until we get a bigger budget. Trust me, I hate this too Zombina. My coffee is awful here… I really miss Darlings coffee… he knows how to do it right." She said, reminiscing about Kimihito's coffee.

"Oh right… Kimihito is the one dude that was with the spider chick right?"

"Yes."

"So… How long has he been The Rattlesnake?" She asked nonchalantly, with a grin on her face staring at Miss Smith who didn't react very much but she did freeze for a bit at the question.

"I don't think you know my Kimihito. He's too much of a coward to do the things the vigilante does."

"Funny… I didn't get the impression Kimihito was a coward." She stated with a sultry grin, leaning over the table putting her chin on both of her palms. "Seeing how well he played with the Arachne and the fact that he thought that we were all there for him… now why would we ever want to get involved with Kimihito hmm?" She stated with a giggle. "Something doesn't add up here~" She said sing-song like.

It was then a tanned chick who was completely naked, though her hair covered her genitals, looked up.

"I have to agree with Zombina… something doesn't add up about that Kimihito guy. Do we even know what he does for a living? He has a very nice house, has no fear, and I saw the gun in the warehouse as well. No one else was there and why would anyone leave a gun in the empty warehouse? Plus… it looks oddly familiar to the guns The Rattlesnake used. What aren't you telling us?" She asked Miss Smith.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Even if I did, it's obviously above your pay grade so let's leave it at that." Miss Smith said curtly.

Zombina grinned widely. "So he IS The Rattlesnake. Ah man that's awesome!" She stated, getting up from her chair, laughing a bit.

"Where are you going?" Asked Miss Smith. "At this time of night."

"I think Imma visit lover boy and get some grub!" She said with a big smile. She laughed and left the room before the other monster girls got up and left as well, leaving Miss Smith by herself.

' _Well…_ _shit. They tricked me. Sorry Darling.'_ Miss Smith stated before leaving the room herself to follow her squad.

* * *

Kimihito was placing steaks and grilled vegetables onto plates for the three of them when the door bell rang. Kimihito frowned and grabbed the gun that Miss Smith delivered back to him, cocking it in his right hand before opening up the door. It was then the red headed girl from before stormed in, pushing him aside as she walked in.

"Smells good!" She stated, giggling happily as she spotted the gun in the corner of her eye. Her suspicions were growing wider and wider. It was then a one eyed girl walked in and bowed.

"Sorry for the intrusion." She stated, walking in followed by a tanned girl who waved at him before a humongous Ogre girl walked in.

"Hi there! We're here for yummy food! Miss Smith said you are a great coffee maker."

' _Is that all I am to her?!'_ Kimihito thought with a sweat drop. It was then Miss Smith appeared and gave Kimihito a wry smile.

"I tried to keep them from coming but -" She started only for Kimihito to put his hand up.

"Yes, you are weak willed and have no control over your subordinates. Nothing's changed." Kimihito said with a roll of his eyes before he turned the stove back on and put five more steaks onto the pan, grilling them up with another batch of veggies, which were carrots, onions, celery, green and red bell peppers and corn. The girls all sat down at the table except Zombina who approached Kimihito and stood near him, eyeing his cooking. Kimihito glanced to his side at her, curious to why she was standing so close.

"I think the hat looks good on you." She stated, seeing his reaction but he seemed to be good at playing his part.

"I don't wear hats… are you alright?" Kimihito asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ooooh your good." She said with a grin. "I know your secret but I will make you tell me! Heheh!" She said with an evil laughed before she skipped over to the table, in which Miss Smith mouthed "I'm Sorry." to Kimihito, who glared at her in response.

* * *

After ten minutes, the food was ready and he placed plates in front of everyone before calling Rachnera and Miia from the respective locations. Rachnera raised a brow at seeing everyone here but Kimihito just shrugged to her. Miia was frowning a bit at all the women but she quickly claimed the seat to his left, while Miss Smith was on his right. Everyone began to dig into their food, their eyes wide at how good the food tasted. The steak was grilled in onion juice with a little bit of salt on top while the veggies were also grilled in the onion juice. It gave it a really good flavor while the onion flavor wasn't overwhelming. It was barely there. The veggies were all grilled nicely together and was served with a little bit of salt on top and they tasted great when ate with the meat in one go. Tasted like a shish-ka-bob.

"Wow! You were right! The Rattlesnake REALLY knows how to cook food." Zombina stated, looking over at Kimihito to get any response, but it was Miia who kind of revealed it.

"I know! He cooks really well! This is so delicious!" Miia stated only for her eyes to widen. She turned to Kimihito and quickly her ears drooped, her eyes getting sad. "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry." She stated, bowing her head. Kimihito just stood up and took his food down into the basement, an aura of anger on his form. He wasn't mad with Miia, as he never told her to keep it a secret and honestly, she wasn't trained to keep secrets really well like this considering Zombina tricked her.

Upon the basement door shutting, Miss Smith stood up and glared at Zombina. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"What? I already knew!"

"It doesn't mean it needs to be public fucking information! Do you understand that what he does is technically illegal and now that you all know, his chances of being caught have increased exponentially?!"

Zombina frowned a bit. "I… didn't think about that. I only wanted to mess with him like I did earlier."

"Your games go too far." Doppler stated.

"I agree." Manako stated, Manako was the monoeye monster girl.

"That wasn't very nice." Tionishia, the ogre girl stated.

"Well it's not like any of us really care he's the vigilante right?" Zombina asked, crossing her arms trying to get away with what she did.

"I don't think any of us think he's a bad person but it doesn't mean you need to go and open your big mouth. What if someone outside of our circle found out? It doesn't matter that your words wouldn't get him into trouble, it's the fact that Miss Smith revealed it and that you have to go and blab it to everyone because you are a loud mouth!" Doppel said. Miss Smith stood up and walked over to the basement, looking at Zombina. Zombina sighed and stood up, heading into the basement with Miss Smith.

Rachnera turned to Miia and smiled. "So, Honey is the vigilante hero? How interesting."

Miia glared at her. "If you ever get him in trouble for it..." She stated with a warning.

"I won't I swear. I find it kind of sexy that he's a hero." She said with a giggle. Miia kept glaring at her for her comments but Rachnera ignored her.

* * *

Miss Smith put in the code into the keypad, opening the second basement floor, in which Zombina went first with Miss Smith in behind who closed the door. They heard gun shots coming from the right, in which behind a thick wall was a glass door revealing the shooting range. Miss Smith pushed Zombina to the door while she sat on a chair, waiting for Kimihito to come out so she can apologize.

Zombina opened up the door, hearing a powerful gunshot before Kimihito turned and spotted Zombina, growled before quick shooting his Lever-action Winchester rifle, a replica of the "Gun that Won the West." He would fire, instantly reload and fire instantly again. Each shot would hit the target sixty yards away with accuracy, hitting the paper target in a grouping all in the heart, which actually cut out the heart entirely. Zombina moved forward as she watched him reload.

"You have really good aim." She said quietly, not sure what to say. "Mind if I try?"

"Yes. Go away." Kimihito said with a growl, aiming the gun once more at the target.

"No. I want to apologize. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth and should have just talked to you in privacy. I… I just like to mess with people."

"I figured considering the sewer." He stated.

"That was fun. Look, you are a great guy. None of us have any interest in telling anyone as we agree with your actions! If anything, we could use you in our team!" Zombina said with a big smile. "We basically operate in the same way you do, just legally!"

"You have laws and restrictions, which prevent you from doing certain things. You got lucky that the hostage situation there was different. What would you have done in the court house?" Kimihito asked, putting the rifle down.

"We probably would have gotten some innocents killed." Zombina said with a shrug. "Look, I am sorry for blabbing… please don't be mad at Miss Smith. I tricked her too. She's kind of an air head." She said with a small smile.

Kimihito laughed for a few seconds. "That's true. She's kind of a bird brain at times… she also loves to mooch off of me for meals."

"She says you are a great coffee maker."

"I heard..." Kimihito said with a grumble.

"How about I take you around town as an apology?" Zombina stated. "There's a new movie coming out tomorrow in the theaters and I have two tickets… so what do ya say?"

"You are buying the drinks and popcorn."

"Deal." She stated, grabbing the Winchester rifle and shuffling it to her shoulder. He stood behind her and began to assist her in aiming the foreign weapon. It took her a few seconds but she fired at the sixty yard paper target, striking it right in the forehead. She grinned happily and began to rapid fire it, only for her accuracy to suffer greatly where she would shoot random parts of the paper or just the wall, but she was having fun so that's all that mattered.

A third harem member was given to Kimihito that day, unknown to Kimihito. He wasn't even aware of his second member.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **I don't think this story will have more than six chapters left in it. This story was meant to be a starter for me in this anime. IT wasn't meant to be a huge project. With Fairy Tail coming up and the fact it looks interesting... I may have to quickly finish up this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well helloooooo everyone. So, I have bad news... I am REALLY REALLY enjoying Fairy Tail so far and... well... It's really hard not to write the new story. I pretty much came up with a plot line about four episodes in... It's gonna be an Erza x Natsu story or a three way with Erza x Natsu x Cana.**

 **Yea... anyways... the first part of this story IS a lemon. Please understand this**

 **LEMON ALERT. LEMON ALERT.**

* * *

The M.O.N squad stayed the night at Kimihito's house, occupying the living room. The couches were all moved away an air mattresses were brought out, letting them sleep. Upon awakening in the morning, Kimihito found himself in a very peculiar situation. Instead of sleeping on his bed, he was currently suspended in the air on a hammock built out of spider webs.

"Ooooh Honey, you finally awaken." Rachnera called, coming from down the ceiling. His arms and legs were bound to the hammock, unable to move.

"Well yea… it's morning. I've been sleeping later as of late so my normally awakening schedule is really different."

Rachnera didn't say anything but began to climb over Kimihito, grinning down with a hunger in her eyes. Kimihito glanced towards the door and noticed that the door was sealed shut with spider threads, which also made it so sound really wouldn't leave the room.

"Honey… I'm hungry." Rachnera stated, leaning her body so her crotch which was above her carapace, was on his own while she laid her breasts on his stomach with her chin on his chest.

"Then I should go and make you breakfast." Kimihito stated, only for Rachnera to smile evilly.

"The breakfast that I have in mind is already made… and waiting for me." She stated, her sharp hands going into his pants, gently scratching down his stomach and waist, only leaving red marks and not breaking skin before she gently gripped his dick, which wasn't completely hard but wasn't soft either.

"Nnnnn… Rachne." He moaned out quietly. Rachne sighed at hearing his pet name for her, stroking him in happiness as her lips found his own, in which he responded by kissing her back, his hands leaving the bonds as he had been struggling quite a bit. His hands gently held her head and played with her lavender hair as her hands removed his pants and underwear from him while she continued to kiss him, her tongue being dominated by the man she grown to adore. She didn't really love him, but she was more than happy to sleep with him. She needed to spend more time with him before she could say she loved him, but she could say that he was an amazing man.

"So… you really want this?" Kimihito asked, tilting his head at the Arachne.

Rachnera nodded and smiled. "I am surprised you do."

"I'm not a virgin and I honestly, I don't think I need to fear letting out my pleasure. You do know I am also with Miia right…?"

"And the Zombie girl it looks like." She commented with a dark chuckle.

"Wait what?"

"Nothing. Just ignore that." She said with a giggle, gently placing her left hand on his cheek, stroking him gently. "I don't care. This is all I want right now. Your time… attention… and your semen."

"Oi… that's a little racy..." Kimihito stated, blushing hard as he looked away.

"Well, we are about to do something very racy." Rachnera stated, removing the pastie panties from her, before she engulfed his manhood with her honey pot, moaning loudly as she felt him deep inside her. "Nnnn… not a good idea… I didn't realize you were this big." She moaned out, her eyes closed only to let out a loud and lewd moan of pleasure. Kimihito had thrusted up into her after he pulled out a bit, using the hammocks bouncy nature to give him some movement. "Nnnn… too much." She moaned out, her spider legs shaking before collapsing right onto Kimihito who gently held her head, kissing her neck as he continued to thrust up into her as much as he could.

Rachnera's hands held onto his shoulders as she let him thrust up into her, enjoying his dick that stirred up her pussy, moaning hotly into his neck as he held her upper body, hugging her as he made her feel good. She then began to pant as she felt her release approaching, moaning into his neck as she gripped his shoulders even tighter, beginning to draw blood from her sharp digits but this didn't stop Kimihito from going faster and harder into her, in which she finally let out a loud moan into his neck as she came, in which Kimihito came right with her, filling up her womb with his own seed. He held onto her as she shuddered, keeping his limp dick inside of her as she kept her eyes closed, her body still thrumming from the pleasure.

* * *

About four minutes later, she slowly sat up, keeping her palms on either side of his head as she looked down at him, a bright smile on her face.

"That was great honey. Let's do it again sometime soon."

"Anytime you desire Rachnera." He said with a smile, patting her head. "But it's time to get up and go get food. I also have to spend the day with Zombina who wants to make up for her actions last night."

"Mmm… ok." Rachnera stated, holding onto Kimihito's upper body as the hammock dissolved into dust and they slowly descended to the floor by a single thread. She removed the threads from the door and held in an evil chuckle, seeing Kimihito stumble and almost fall to the ground, half way to the door. He was really adorable.

* * *

About three hours later, Zombina had dragged Kimihito out of the house by his hand, taking him with her as she laughed happily. She was a very lively woman. It was only ten a.m so lunch wasn't going to be for a few hours so Zombina decided their first destination was a movie theater. She had earned two tickets to the new movie and she was eager to go. It was a zombie movie so she was cheering as soon as the movie started after Kimihito arrived with the drinks and snacks, having paid for them despite telling Zombina she was to do it. He had no issue paying for them.

Kimihito watched with intrigue as it was an interesting movie and it was really long but it made it up with awesome action scenes that lasted for a long time. As they exited the movie theater, Zombina was as lively as ever.

"Man! Zombie movies are the best and that was one of the best I've ever seen! Just the perfect mixture of blood and guts with dialogue. Ah the fighting scenes were great! That part where they woman blew three zombies up with a single pull of her double barrel shotgun was amazing! The heads went like BOOOOOSH!" She stated with a laugh. "But those zombies were a little too lively for zombies. They ran too much and made too many sounds. Zombies need to be quiet and slow!"

"That's ironic considering you are a Zombie girl."

"No no no. I'm not a zombie girl. I am a Living Dead girl. There is a difference."

"Not really….." Kimihito stated.

"Sure there is! Zombies are decaying. I won't decay!" She stated, putting her hand into the air only to find out she was missing said hand. Noticing this, Kimihito looked behind and spotted a hand that was bleeding on the ground.

"Oh Jeez." Kimihito stated, picking up the bloody hand with ease, grabbing Zombina by the arm as he dragged her into a Unisex bathroom within a clothing store. He locked the door and sat on the lid of the toilet while Zombina sat on a stool. He then pulled out a sewing kit out of his pocket, which Zombina was surprised by.

"Where did that come from?!"

"What? I always carry one when I go out when im not on a mission." Kimihito commented as he began to sew her hand back on.

"But why?"

"Miia buys human clothing so I have to alter the clothing to fit her. She really enjoys wearing skirts but they need to be altered to fit her, so that's my job."

"Oh cool… so you cook, clean and you sew?"

"Mhm… I do apologize as the thread I use is pretty cheap. I've never sewn a hand back on before, so I always used threads for clothing." Kimihito stated.

"You… don't seem weirded out by this stuff." She stated.

"Am I supposed to?" Kimihito asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Most guys can't handle all the gore. They always look at me like they are going to throw up. So are you into gory stuff or what?"

"I did notice a lot of people looked a little green seeing that hand of yours on the ground… but no. I am not into gory stuff. I mean I like the gory movies like I enjoyed the zombie movie." He stated, not entirely sure what she was after. "Plus, my job is always having me handle dead things… I kill people quite often. Not exactly a job for the weak stomached." He said, nodding. "Plus you are different. You don't seem like a dead body at all. You honestly are just another girl to me, so you wouldn't gross me out even if I wasn't a killer."

Zombina was blushing a bit, only to let out an evil grin. "That's such a weird answer! Haha!" She stated.

' _Well… I didn't think it was a weird answer.'_ Kimihito said with an internal pout.

' _Damnit… I really am falling for this guy. I thought my heart would beat once again… but if this is where it is going, might as well have some more fun with him right?'_ Zombina thought with an evil laugh in her head. Kimihito was putting away his sewing kit so she quickly undid the stitches in her shirt, letting her left boob drop to her lap. Kimihito glanced over and picked it up, a sweat drop on his face.

"Ok this is a little weird..." He mumbled out, looking up at Zombina who had her shirt off now.

"Well looky there. Seems my stitches around one of my boobs came off. Mind patching me up?" She stated, giving him an evil look. Kimihito shifted and placed the breast back where it would go, seeing no blood where it should. It honestly looked likes a males chest without the breast… well without a nipple at least. He began to sew the breast back on.

"You know, if you wanted me to feel you up, you could have just asked." Kimihito stated with an evil grin, which got Zombina to gasp and blush at his response, only for her evil grin to return.

"Oh, you wanna feel up a dead girl? How kinky of you."

"Well, this isn't the first time I was turned on by a monster." Kimihito responded, going wit for wit with The Living Dead girl. She laughed a bit, before looking down at his work on her breast.

"You… aren't weirded out by this?"

"The stitching a dead girl back? No…. Stitching a boob on? A little. I didn't really expect that one of my skills as a sewer would be to sew a breast onto a person." He said with a laugh. "But it's interesting… though this raises a question. You don't feel this?"

"I feel pressure, but I don't feel pain. I can feel pleasure though… so it's a little strange."

"That makes sense, if the book on monsters was right. Zombie girls used to be known for sucking the life energy out of men in order to stay alive."

"That is true in some cases, but we can get life energy from eating food so it all works out. Just men have a MUCH stronger energy force."

"Interesting… so you bleed as well? How does that work?"

"Well, allow me to explain about dead girls and how it works? Our body is still a corpse but the life energy we get from eating food or _playing_ with men." She said with a seductive tone on the playing part, her hand gently rubbing against his cheek. "Allows us to continue to 'live'. Our hearts do not beat but blood will still flow through my body and we can pretty much live like a normal girl. We can even have children! Life energy also allows us to regenerate wounds, so those bullet wounds I took healed up completely."

"Then why are your parts sewed on instead of healing up?"

"No idea. Just the way it is." She said with a shrug.

"Huh… monsters sure are an interesting species." Kimihito stated.

"Well, it's time to go back on our date!" Zombina said with a big smile, putting her clothes back on before yanking Kimihito off into the streets.

"Wait this is a date?!" He commented loudly as he was dragged away.

* * *

It was about 9 PM, when Zombina and Kimihito returned. Miss Smith had ordered delivery to feed everyone else. Due to how late it was, everyone was preparing for bed. Brushing their teeth and what not.

* * *

Unknown to everyone in the house, dark clothed figures began to appear from alley ways and from any nook and cranny in the neighborhood. They were armed to the teeth with sub machine guns and assault rifles. Shotguns too.

"Target has been sighted reentering the house. There are now more people in the house than before. What are the orders?" Asked an Ogre male.

"Kill them all. No witnesses or survivors." Spoke the older gentleman's voice from the table, but this time it was over the radio.

"Yes sir. Move out." She said to her men.

* * *

 **Read. REview. Moo.**

 **Ruh roh. About to get John Wick up in this bitch.**

 **Oh and, there are two more chapters left for this story. Zombina gets her lemon next chapter and the chapter after that will be an epilogue. I never planned for this story to go very long anyway. It was only meant to put something up. I think this story is interesting... -shrug-**

 **Maybe in the future ill return to Monster Girls, and I probably will... but with no harem. Just one of the few animes that DONT work with harems... I mean yea I made it work here but not again. heh**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the second to final chapter of this story. I enjoyed writing for this anime and it was an interesting expereince. I will defintely have to return to this anime one day and write non harems. It will be an interesting time yes?**

 **Well, here you go. There is a lemon in the chapter near the end. Thanks for your time and hope you all have a wonderful day and continue to enjoy this anime as much as I did.**

 **Good bye. :3**

* * *

The girls of Kimihito's house were beginning to settle down when Kimihito began to hear something strange. It sounded like hydraulics. He turned his head towards the door, watching as the door was beginning to bulge out.

"MOVE INTO THE BASEMENT!" Kimihito roared, running to the basement door before opening it. "MOVE TO THE BASEMENT!" Kimihito roared once more, going up the stairs and banging on the attic where Rachnera was. She came crawling out and Miia appeared from her bedroom, heading down the stairs to the basement when the front door was finally busted open. Kimihito opened fire with the small revolver from the kitchen, knocking down two people who were injured but not dead. He just needed to gain space. With everyone in the basement now, Kimihito shut the door and locked it before he raced down the stairs. Miss Smith had opened up the second door with a key pad which Kimihito locked behind him, rushing downstairs. He opened up the vault with his own password.

"Get in quickly." Kimihito hurried. "This is a very thick vault door and they won't be able to open it without some powerful drills which would also take a very long while. You will be safe in here." Kimihito stated as he began to load up his guns into his holsters as well as his other weaponry.

"Darling, who is trying to kill you?"

"Don't know, but that's why you will try to find out from in here. There is an Ethernet cable over there near the wall. Use your laptop and connect to my camera system in my house." Kimihito stated, moving to shut the door when Zombina moved forward.

"Let me help you. I can fight."

"No. This is my fight plus I rather not anyone else get hurt." He stated with a smile as he began to shut the door.

Zombina pushed him away and she stepped out wielding a Winchester Lever action rifle from his collection. "I said I am helping." She growled. "I cannot die so I am a perfect killer to help you… plus now you got no choice." She grinned evilly.

"Fine." Kimihito said with a sigh, shutting the door and putting in a code into the keypad which locked the vault and also put it into panic mode which started air flow into the vault. It also activated some secondary defenses which would make it even harder to open the vault.

Kimihito opened up a panel in the wall, which revealed a secondary access tunnel that wasn't on any blue prints or anything. Not even Miss Smith would be aware of this.

"This leads up to the attic. It would give us the drop onto the enemy." Kimihito stated, hearing the enemy placing the Hydraulic tool that would open up the door to the second floor of the basement.

"What's the plan?"

"Kill them all. No survivors. Oh and don't get shot."

"I like this plan! All out fun!" Zombina said with a laugh.

Kimihito nodded and both of them exited out of the access tunnel into Rachnera's room, before Kimihito checked the hole that led down into the second floor, noticing that there was no one up here. He climbed down quietly and caught Zombina who came down as well, setting her down before he drew both of his revolvers, ready to go.

He quietly moved down the stairs, crouching behind the wall as he slowly peaked around the corner. He turned to Zombina behind him and mouthed four to her. She nodded and Kimihito moved out quickly, aiming both revolvers are two separate targets. The four began to turn at hearing his footsteps before he opened fire, snagging the two he aimed at with head shots, which obliterated their heads. He moved his revolvers and quickly shot his gun, snagging the two targets in their weapons, destroying the two sub machine guns before he fired once more with both weapons, snagging them in the chest, hitting them in the chest, hitting them right in the heart. Hearing the movement downstairs, he realized that they were now prepping a large drill, cursing his luck.

"We don't have much time." Kimihito stated. "That drill I am hearing is a very powerful industrial thermal drill. We have maybe thirty minutes to get down there." Kimihito stated, only to hear Zombina fire off her rifle at someone, watching as one of the enemy slid into the kitchen with a hole in his stomach. Kimihito fired his left hand revolver, snagging the man in the head. "Reload."

"I'll cover you!" Zombina said, putting a round into the chamber before pulling the lever action, ready to fire. Kimihito quickly popped open both cylinders, removing the last three rounds from the cylinders before putting in two fresh speed loaders. He placed the three extra rounds into his bandoleer before moving outwards from the kitchen, leveling the two revolvers with the men who were coming out from the basement, coming out one at a time. They were scrambling up the stairs and it was easy targets.

He fired the first round into the second guy who had his weapon aimed at Kimihito before unloading the second revolver into the first guy who had turned towards the other way into the kitchen, which was where Zombina was. Zombina moved over the guy and unloaded her Winchester twice in a rapid shot into the third guy, sending him to the floor as the shots penetrated his throat while the first round snagged his ballistics vest which didn't do much other than slightly stun him.

"Why are you able to penetrate the chest?!" She pouted.

"Weak spots in the armor for one but my .44 magnum round holds more power by far. Plus their vests are just too weak to stop the round entirely. The force of my bullet would stun them heavily if it didn't penetrate." Kimihito stated, spartan kicking a guy in the chest who was on the stairs, sending him falling down the stairs, knocking everyone on the stairs over. Kimihito leveled his revolvers and unloaded the ten rounds that were left in the cylinders, doing as much damage as he could before they could get up. Sadly, it wasn't enough as he only killed three of the seven that were on the stairs. "Shit… well, time to finally use these!" Kimihito stated, throwing two sand grenades down the stairs, watching them detonate with very weak TNT but it sent out blinding sand in every direction, forcing the enemy to begin to try to get the sand out of their eyes.

Kimihito quickly began reloading before he rushed down into the basement, grabbing one dude by his neck, using him as a shield who was now being peppered with SMG rounds. Kimihito kept his right hand free with a revolver and killed two men who were near the drill, though there was still one working on it. He then turned his revolver to the man on the drill, snagged him before pushing the guy he held as a shield away before shooting him in the forehead.

"Zombina! Take position down here on the stairs! Cover the stairs just in case there are people we missed!"

"Yes sir!" She stated, coming down the stairs and leaning over, her rifle aimed at the top of the stairs.

Kimihito moved to a camera in the basement, looking up at it. "Miss Smith, do you see anyone else we missed on the cameras?"

"No Kimihito. You got them all it seemed."

"That's good." He said quietly, putting in a command into the key pad, unlocking the vault after he moved the drill away. As soon as he opened it, he was tackled by Miia who wrapped around him as she hugged him, kissing his neck. Miia was happy he was safe. "So did you find out who did it?"

"I think I did. One of the grunts were stupid enough to leave his comm channel opened so I hacked into it. I already alerted the authorities and the ones responsible will be dealt with." She said with a grin.

"Good good. Well, I think everyone should go and get some sleep. I shall stay up and watch over the house for the night."

"You sure honey?" Rachnera asked.

"Yea. I'll be fine. I'll watch some TV and keep my guns at the ready. Since the front door is busted, ill put up some wood panels to cover it before placing a trap or something down."

"Alright." Miss Smith stated. "Let's go girls."

"You can take my bedroom." He said to Miss Smith.

"Thanks Darling. You're sweet." She said with a grin as she led all of the women back up the stairs except for Zombina who was already upstairs, guarding the front door to let the girls go upstairs. Zombina then followed the other girls and made sure the rooms were clear.

Kimihito put his guns back into his holsters and walked upstairs with his guns on him. He quickly nailed some wood panels in front of the door before he collapsed face first onto the couch, sighing.

"Seems my house isn't safe… I need to get some more countermeasures." He mumbled before he sat up and turned on the TV, putting on a mindless American cartoon about a cat and a mouse. He sighed and just rested his eyes, exhaustion overtaking him. He had placed his feet up on the table so he was semi comfortable.

* * *

 **LEMON ALERT. LEMON ALERT. LEMON ALERT.**

* * *

Not even ten minutes into his sleep, he was awoken by a very familiar feeling on his crotch. He opened his eyes and spotted a naked Zombina on her knees between his legs, slurping away at his crotch. Noticing he was awake, she looked up as her attention was on his waist. She pulled away and gave him an evil grin, but his hand went onto her head and forced her back down onto him, forcing his dick back into her mouth in which she began to bob her head up and down again, obeying his silent wish as he just looked down at her a little sleepily, his hand removed from her head as he put his head on his right hand, elbow on the edge of the couch.

About five minutes into this, Kimihito grunted and bucked his hips into her mouth, before he came, releasing spurt after spurt of his white hot life energy into her awaiting mouth. Zombina moaned in pleasure at feeling the delicious food enter her mouth. She swallowed eagerly before pushing Kimihito onto his back, before straddling him, gently rubbing his dick with her small hands.

"You still have no problem with this?"

"Nope. I honestly have changed quite a bit the past couple weeks."

"I see… so you ready to get laid by a Zombie?"

"Sure." He said with a chuckle before she impaled herself on his length, moaning out in pleasure as she felt him fill her pleasure canal.

"Oh it's so big." She moaned out before she began to grind her hips onto his own for a few seconds before she began to bounce on him, her head leaning back in pleasure with her eyes closed. She felt in bliss and when Kimihito began to thrust back into her while also stimulating her clit with his left hand, she let out a lewd moan as she unrhythmically began to bounce onto him, her mind being lost in the pleasure of what she was feeling.

Kimihito grunted out every few thrusts, clenching his teeth as he watched her tits bounce up and down, mesmerized by the orbs.

"So good… mmm Im close." She moaned out softly and that is when she felt Kimihito's seed rush up into her womb, which got her to release her own, her hips grinding on his as she rode out the wave of pleasure, her body heating up from the sudden injection. "Mmmmm." She moaned out, collapsing ontop of Kimihito who hugged her.

Five minutes later, She felt Kimihito prod her pussy once again and she gave him a feral grin. "Still eager to plow me?"

"Always." He said, kissing her lips before they went at it again.

His harem is now complete.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Fare well everyone. Epilogue is next chapter which is going to be very short and sweet. Have a good time everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

Five years have passed since Kimihito had gotten a harem. Life had changed for the better for everyone. Kimihito remained as The Rattlesnake but the government had fully endorsed him. The police no longer had any interest in finding him or arresting him. They also actively worked with him though it was always in secret to avoid any news channel that could compromise his work. With the Rattlesnake getting to do more work, Japan had become the best place in the world for Monsters and they had began to assimiliate much better into the human world.

Marriage was legal between inter-species and they even allowed harem to be built if the members were all non-human. This was due to the fact that there were too many female monsters compared to male monsters so it made sense for procreation and such. Sexual relations were also permitted and often were encouraged.

Miss Smith had finally gotten a promotion by the government and made much more money, able to buy anything she desired. She still mooched off of Kimihito but it was out of habit and not necessity.

The M.O.N squad is now much larger and is now a military unit, able to take down any issues that arise. The Rattlesnake is known to work with them on most projects.

Kimihito has a much larger house in a different area of the city he lives in, which also had more protection against invaders. Stronger doors, cameras outside, sensors and much more.

Rachnera and Miia had all gotten pregnant about four years after they fell in love with Kimihito and had children. Miia got two twins, both females who are now one year old. Rachnera had four little girls in one go, all of them coming from an egg as spiders do.

Zombina was unable to get pregnant but she was still able to, but her chances of having a child were really low and the fact that Kimihito had a really hard time making potent semen was also a problem.

Kimihito was a devoted father and husband to everyone. He balanced his work with his time at home and it was a good life. He still loved each and every one of his girls and he would spend the rest of his life with them.


End file.
